


Here’s the handcuff and you can throw away the key

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Don't Read This, Glory Hole, M/M, deep♂︎dark♂︎fantasy, let's pretend we never saw this post, you'll definitely regret once you click in
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Title comes form Simon Curtis’s song.Plz read the tag carefully.





	Here’s the handcuff and you can throw away the key

**Author's Note:**

> My life is shit so I need to do sth to make me less miserable.  
> So here we are.
> 
> Plz read the tag again.  
> If ur uncomfortable with any thing in the tag u can still stop now.

       在曼城训练基地的某个男厕里，有一块隔板上有一个洞。

       没有人知道这个洞是怎么来的，事实上，这间厕所是如此偏僻还没有指示牌，席尔瓦是在迷路时发现它的。这个洞其实挺不起眼，如果不是席尔瓦刚锁上门就有一根柱状物从洞里伸了出来。

       等等，那是根阴茎。

       他以为这里没有人的。

       席尔瓦环顾了四周，没有发现别的奇怪东西，他盯着那根阴茎，脑内空白了一会儿，最后鬼使神差地跪在它跟前。他伸出微微颤抖的双手环住阴茎的底部，试探性地舔了下龟头，听到对面倒吸一口气的声音。席尔瓦于是大胆地含住了头部，然后慢慢向前，不过他并不准备尝试深喉。这个尺寸不算太大，他一只手扶着根部，另一只手则顺着胸前向下，勉强把裤子拉到膝盖处，他感觉到自己因为这种刺激感已经慢慢地硬了。席尔瓦吮吸、添弄着口中的，一只手不紧不慢照顾着自己的。隔着门板是隐约加重的呼吸声，席尔瓦快速撸动着阴茎，最后用手接住了射出的精液。那根阴茎也从洞中退了回去。

       这时他的脑中生出了一个更疯狂的想法，席尔瓦随意活动了下手指让他们更均匀地被精液覆盖。深吸一口气，他一只手扶住门板，一只手探进臀缝，食指轻轻按压着穴口。试探几下，他努力放松，慢慢地伸进去一根手指，情不自禁的一声呻吟因为他咬着袖子而模糊。抽插了一会儿他又挤进了第二根手指。等到第三根手指，席尔瓦的思维更加模糊，胸前的两点胀得发痛，隔着衣服蹭在门板上让他发出细碎的叫声。

       不够，还是不够，想要更长、更粗的东西……席尔瓦低头发现对面递过来一根按摩棒。他接过，小心翼翼地插入直到几乎整根没入，舒服地叹气。对面又伸过来一根阴茎，颜色深些，尺寸也更大。席尔瓦乐意地凑过去张嘴含住，柱身将他的嘴撑得不留空隙，挤着他脸颊的软肉。

       忽然席尔瓦体内的按摩棒震动起来，他的呻吟全被嘴里的阴茎堵在喉咙里，刺激着对方的龟头。为了不让按摩棒掉出去，他只能沉下腰，腾出一只手将按摩棒往深处推。席尔瓦想快些结束，他的膝盖在瓷砖地上跪得有些疼了，于是来了几个深喉，换来对方猛烈的冲刺。唔……席尔瓦收缩着后穴，更强的刺激让他哼出声……如果没有这层板隔着他还可以吃得更深。那个人可以抓住他的头发，或者把他抵在墙上，逼着他吞下全部，不顾这个尺寸是不是会让他窒息。他的想象开始不受控制，其实他挺喜欢粗暴点的性爱。席尔瓦环着自己阴茎的手开始加快，直到对方全部射在他喉咙里，他也射了出来，沾在自己的小腹上。

       席尔瓦挪着沉重的身子坐到地上，冰凉的地面接触到皮肤让他发出“嘶”的一声，然而更让人受不了的是那根震动的按摩棒又被顶进去了些。他听见隔壁隔间和男厕开门的声音，有谈话声和笑声。然后他面前的门被敲响，一个刻意压低了的声音说：“你的嘴可真棒，宝贝。现在让我们试试你下面那张怎么样？”

**Author's Note:**

> Shit.  
> I can write a 1000+ smut without any effort but can't write a single word for my 3 800-word compositions.  
> I'm done.


End file.
